Sonic: Out of Retirement
by The Bohemian Rhapsody
Summary: Sonic has been saving the world for over twenty years. But with the recent passing of Dr. Robotnik, the world hasn't needed a hero of his calibre. But with his former allies against him, or totally disinterested, it's time to make things right. (This story is on hold. It will be properly updated when all advanced works are completed.)
1. Prologue

**I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog, or his games. It is owned by the almighty SEGA corporation, and Sonic Team. I do, however, own a cute plush toy of Knuckles.**

**Sonic has been saving the world for over twenty years. But with the recent passing of Dr. Robotnik, the world hasn't needed a hero of his calibre. But with his former allies against him, or totally disinterested, it's time to make things right.**

"What ever happened to Sonic?"

That was the headline on channel two. Since the planet was finally safe, who needed heroes? Sure, general terrorism such as shootings and rape were present, but the police has grown in strength, and is well able to deal with such criminal activities.

"This is Jill Edmonds, live in the Future City News Network. Our topic for today; Sonic The Hedgehog, where are you now? After the death of well known former villain, turned bistro owner, Ivo Robotnik, who suffered a massive heart attack while attending the Mobius Soccor World Cup finals, 2025, vigilante hero Sonic The Hedgehog has disappeared off the face of the planet. He was last seen paying respects to his former rival, stating that he feels that although a weight has been lifted from his shoulders, a hole has been left in his heart. He ran east at midnight, at speeds immeasurable. Six hours later, we lost all traces. That was three years ago. Is Sonic out there, still? Is he alive? And why did he leave? We will bring you further details after this. Weather with Maurice."

The battered television set clicks off, and leaves the room in darkness. A dark blue hedgehog gets out of his seat, brushing an empty beer can off his lap, making a hollow clatter. He steps over game controllers, food wrappers, and whatever else covers the once pristine flooring.

He swings his door open...

Sonic The Hedgehog. Retired vigilante warrior, age 35.

Sonic stretches his arthritic legs with a crack, moves his arms side to side, and makes a running pose.

Instead of running, he abandons it. He gets up once more. His routine for the last three years was get up, stretch, and run. But he had nothing to run for. The world is safe, right? Who needs a hero? Shadow loathes him, vowing to put a bullet in his back for leaving him on the ARK during Robotnik's final attack. Knuckles is too busy searching for the Master Emerald shards, after he broke it in rage when his favorite comic series was discontinued. Silver got tossed into a spacial distortion after performing a few sweeping kicks on a box. Amy is in a relationship with Knuckles, funnily enough. Rouge has Shadow... Tails... he disappeared after Egghead died. He was always depressed, and he may have isolated himself like Sonic.

"...isolated himself like me." finished Sonic, to nobody in particular.

"I've hidden away long enough. I gotta fix my life. Retirement be damned, I will not stop until I fix this!"

Midnight, exactly three years since Sonic disappeared. And here he was, in Green Hill Zone, about to make his way back to civilization.

His legs crack, the joints having not seen a true run in years. His once bright shining cobalt, now a dark ocean blue. Age has worn his face, with visable marks, and his general body fitness has flatlined.

Still, he sucks in a deep breath of fresh air, and exhales a cloud of heat.

In and out.

Ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two... one...!

His feet dig into the muddy patch he stood on, propelling him forward at incredible speed. Almost clumsily, he skids his other foot, only just keeping grip on the wet grass ahead and beyond. He repeats again, and again, faster and faster...

200mph... 300mph... 400mph...

Eyes watering, Sonic swings his arms behind him, and struggles harder against the air.

500mph... 600mph... 700mph...

Each stride is a huge risk to his damaged legs, and his reaction times have seriously dulled since his teen years.

720mph... 740mph... 750mph...

He's so close now... he can barely see... he will break the sound barrier once more...

CRACK!

Instinctively grabbing his foot, Sonic rolls, skin tearing on the ground below, tumbling and smacking onto the unforgiving pavement...

The pavement of Future City...

He coughs up a mouthful of blood, from his ribs cracking into his innards.

He laughs.

He broke the sound barrier.

And shattered his leg.

He laughs despite the deadly injuries he sustained.

Then, darkness.

(Thanks to my first reviewers, without whom, I would have forgotten about this story, like so many others I made over time)


	2. Knuckles

Blurry... turn off the lights...

Sonic woke in a bright, tiled room. Not knowing where he ended up, he tries to speak. All that comes out is gibberish, nonsense, then, panicking, he starts thrashing about.

Until a large hand restrains him.

"Sonic, stop! You just broke your ribcage! STOP!"

Who's this red dude? Oh, right!

"Knuckles...?" Sonic struggles to breath, after causing such damage to himself. "I thought you were... fixing the master emerald...?"

Red echidna guy just laughs. "I put that thing back together over two years ago! You've been gone too long, Sonic."

The press is just outside the door, too afraid to enter after one stupid cameraman tried to push Knuckles out to get a scoop, and ended up in the intensive care unit.

And for the next hour, they don't dare enter.

Sonic and Knuckles share their stories over the time they were apart. They laughed, they yelled, they, by which I mean Sonic, cried, and they really just had a blast.

The best fun either had in a long time.

Sonic learned that Shadow is currently a wanted criminal, again. Knuckles married Amy, and they had two children. Speed, and Thumbs... the latter horrified Amy at first, but Knuckles had already made it official. Silver is in an Asylum, being treated for PTSD. He saw 'awful' things to come... ha. Tails is still gone. Even Knuckles, who searched all of the hour he left, found nothing.

But still, a friend still managed to find him...

Knuckles found Sonic in the middle of the road, bleeding out. On his hands and knees, laughing uncontrollably, Sonic was damaged both physically and mentally. The echidna used an ancient magic technique to put Sonic into an unconcious state, so he could be hospitalised.

"I guess retirement hasn't been kind to you."

Sonic shakes his head. "I just wish running was still as easy as one foot in front of the other... I felt young, for those few minutes of acceleration... I felt reborn." He looks down to his legs, both bandaged and bloodied.

"The doctors couldn't save much. Your kneecaps were... powderised. There's... no bone left now..."

Nothing...

He feels his legs, metal bracing holding the inside together. His eyes widen, and tears fall onto his lap.

"So I c-can't run...?"

Sonic has lost his speed, after reckless speed in an attempt to rush to his goals again.

Where his bones were, now consists of surgical steel and silicone. He can't move faster than a human can, and he can't jump.

"Hah..."

But then he stops.

"I refuse to let this stop me... I still have to fix my friendships..."

Sonic spends a month confined to his bed, and a further three in rehabilitation. He learns to move his legs easier, and soon he can walk like any person normally could.

And as soon as he leaves the hospital...

"SONIKKU!!!"

...shit.


End file.
